Trick Or Treat
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: This is my second story involving Andrea Shego Possible and her friends. A/N: Please read Kim's Baby blues & Andrea's first day of school first. This is also my 2nd entry into Zartan's Halloween hijinx contest.


Trick Or Treat

By Kim's #1 Fan

Happy Halloween everyone!

This is another story featuring Andrea (Shego) Possible, and her new friends.

This is also, my second entry into Zartan's Halloween Hijinx contest.

Please read and review.

Hope you enjoy.

(A/N: if your reading this first, do yourself a big favor, and read Kim's Baby Blues, as it explains in detail how Drakken and Shego became kids after an accident with the babyfier.

Also read Andrea's first day of school, as it introduces Lisa Edwards, and Ben Knightly, their new friends.)

As always, I do not own anything,

so please don't sue.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim Possible stood in front of a full length mirror in her room examining herself, and her costume.

She wore the costume from when she imitated Shela of the leopard people.

It was a full Leopard costume, complete with clawed gloves, and a long spotted tail.

Only now, instead of a full head piece, she wore a mask around her eyes, which had leopard spots on it.

And a head band, with two leopard ears,

leaving her long red hair free to flow down her back.

"Meow." she purred playfully.

Then she heard her sister playing in her room.

"Take that bad guys!" she shouted.

"I'm Kim Possible, and I can do anything!"

Kim peeked in her room, and found Andrea was wearing some clothes that very much resembled her mission clothes.

She wore baggy Cargo Pants,

a purple t shirt, hiking boots, and black gloves, and also, a long red wig, tied behind her in a pony tail.

She even carried a toy Kimmunicater.

She watched as Andrea did a cartwheel, and kicked at some imaginary villains.

Kim cleared her throat.

"Ahem."

Andrea stopped playing and looked up at her big sister.

"Are you ready to go trick or treating? Everybody's gonna be here in a minute."

"Yes Kim," replied Andrea excitedly.

"I'm more then ready, guess who I am?" she said showing off.

Kim pretended not to know.

"Mrs. America?" she asked teasingly.

"Nope," replied Andrea,

"Here's a clue,"

she struck a pose and said,

"I can do anything."

"Mom doesn't say that sis."

said Kim playfully.

"I'm not mom," replied Andrea, hurtfully.

"I'm you."

Kim went over and hugged her little sister.

"And you look just like I did at your age sis. I was just teasing you."

Andrea looked up at her.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really." replied Kim, hugging her again.

Just then there was a knock at the door downstairs.

"Why don't you go answer that?

I've got some finishing touches to put on my costume." said Kim.

"Right on Catwoman." teased Andrea running down the stairs.

"I'm not Catwoman little sis," yelled Kim.

" I'm Shela queen of the leopard people. And slow down, before you hurt yourself."

"Yes Kim." shouted Andrea from the bottom of the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrea opened the door.

There in front of her stood a three foot ninja.

The Face was covered, as was the body, and it stood in a martial arts ready stance.

"Hai." said the ninja.

"Hi Han." replied Andrea sweetly.

Hana took off her ninja mask.

"How'd you know?" she asked dejectedly.

"Well, number one, your the only three foot ninja that I know.

And number two..."

"Booyah hahaha!" shouted Ron.

"your brother was right behind you."

Hana and Ron stepped into the house.

Hana carried two clothes bags,

while Ron carried two sleeping bags.

Hana was dressed in full ninja gear, which was a black body suit, with a mask, and fake throwing stars.

Ron still had his blond hair, but had dyed his skin blue, and wore all black, except for a red cape, and a red 'Z' on his chest.

"Good evening Zorpox." uttered Andrea, trying to hide her smile.

"Good evening Miss Possible." replied Ron, trying to stay in character.

Then he looked at her closely.

"K.P.? You deaged again?"

"No Ron," she laughed,

"It's me Andrea."

Just then, there came another female voice from the top of the stairs.

"Looking good Zorpox, ready to take over the world?"

Ron looked up the stairs, and saw Kim, dressed in her Leopard queen costume.

"Why Shela, you look very evil tonight." replied Ron, with a gleam in his eyes.

"I bet you say that to all the evil queens." she purred evilly.

"Oh but of course." he replied.

They both laughed.

"Nice costume K.P.." stated Ron, looking her over.

"You really think so?" asked Kim, hopefully.

"I had to modify the mask, a little, give it more of a black cat look you know."

"It looks great." replied Ron.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door, and Kim grabbed Andrea's hand, and led her back up stairs.

"Could you get that Ron, I've gotta put some finishing touches on Kim Jr. here."

"Sure thing Shela." teased Ron.

Ron opened the door and found a little girl in a beautiful soft pink princess dress, completed by a silver tiara in her red hair.

Beside her, holding her hand was a boy in a suit of armor.

They each carried a bag of regular clothes, and a sleeping bag.

Ron knew exactly who they were,

Lisa and Ben had been to his house many times to play with Hana and Andrea.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Good evening your highness, how may I serve you?"

"Hey Ron, is Andrea here."

"Kim took her upstairs to put some finishing touches on her costume. How ya doing there Benny boy?" asked Ron offering his hand to the small knight.

"Good evening Mr Stoppable, sir."

replied Ben, shaking his hand.

"Ben?" said Ron seriously,

"What have I told you time and time again?"

Ben thought for a moment, then it finally came to him.

"To call you Ron, and not Mr. Stoppable, sorry Ron."

Just then there was another knock at the door.

Ron opened it to see Mark King

in a Fearless Ferret costume.

And behind him stood his big sister Tara King in a Tigress costume.

Mark carried a plastic bag, full of clothes, and a sleeping bag,

as did Tara.

Mark's costume was brown, with dark brown gloves and boots, and whiskers on the nose part of the mask.

While Tara's was orange with black stripes.

She had even painted her face orange with black stripes, and put in some cat eye contact lenses to make her eyes look cat like.

"Great costume Mark. The Fearless Ferret."

"Thanks Ron, I like your's too,

great Zorpox the Conquerer."

"Thanks bud. And Tara, you look tiggeriffic."

"Thanks Ron," replied Tara sweetly.

"I figured, since I can't spent my Halloween with Tim, since he's studying for a science exam tonight, I'd spend it with my little brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, Kim and Andrea came downstairs.

"Kim," began Tara,

"Are you sure it's alright to have this sleepover?

I mean it is Halloween and all."

"Tara," replied Kim,

"I asked the rent's, they said yes O.K.?"

"All right then." replied Tara.

"So," began Kim in a loud voice,

"Who's ready for a little Trick or Treat?"

"ME!!" replied all the kids at once.

"All right then," exclaimed Kim,

"everyone line up at the door for a last minute costume check, and then pictures, and then, we'll get started."

Ron pulled out his camera that he had brought, while Kim checked all the costumes, to make sure everyone was ready.

"Alright, costumes check out O.K., and now for the pictures, ladies first."

Andrea, Hana, Lisa, Tara and Kim lined up at the doorway.

While Kim and Tara assumed a very catlike pose, Andrea, and Hana assumed battle like stances,

While Lisa just stood there and smiled, like a princess.

Ron snapped the picture.

"Alright," commented Kim,

"and now the boys."

Ron, Mark and Ben lined up at the doorway.

Ron and Mark pretended to have a battle, while Ben stood to the side, battle ready.

Kim snapped the picture, then said, "All right, now a picture of everyone together, and no funny stuff this time Zorpox!" Kim warned her boyfriend.

"Who Me?" asked Ron innocently.

Then he laughed his famous villain's laugh.

"Booyah ha ha ha ."

Then they all stood together as Kim set the timer, and ran into the group.

"Everybody smile, and say Trick or Treat." exclaimed Kim, as she got into the group.

"Trick or Treat!" they all shouted, as the camera flashed.

Nobody noticed the shadowy figure at the window.

"I'll give em a trick all right." he snarled, disappearing into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"All right, we're all set," began Kim handing out empty plastic pumpkins to the kids.

Meanwhile Ron handed out flashlights.

"Now, we will stay in a group, and only go to houses with lights on, the other houses either don't have any candy, or are not participating.

Now let's go."

Soon Kim, Ron and Tara had their group moving.

Kim was at the head of the group, looking for trick or treat house's,

while Ron was in the middle of the group making sure that everyone kept up,

and Tara was at the back of the group, watching for stragglers, and cars, to make sure everyone was safe.

They had hit four house's, and their plastic pumpkins were halfway full.

"Gosh," said Andrea looking inside her pumpkin,

"Old Mrs. Hamilton was sure generous, I got a giant Snickers bar."

"I got a giant Milky Way."replied Hana happily.

"I got a giant Three Musketeers bar." announced Lisa with a smile.

"I got a giant Hershey's bar with almonds."

exclaimed Ben.

"And I got a big peanut butter cup." said Mark with a mouth full of candy.

"Mark!" stated Tara sternly.

"What did we discuss before we left the house little brother?"

Mark quickly swallowed what he had been chewing.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm not eating anything."

Tara quickly shined her flashlight in his face, and saw the chocolate on his lips.

"Bro, please." she asked him nicely.

She got down on one knee, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't eat anymore, we have to check this candy to make sure it's all right.

There's a lot of crazy people out there, and someone might just put poison in a piece of candy, or god forbid, a razor blade.

I promise you'll get it all, but I just need to check it out at home O.K. Bro?" she asked sweetly, looking into his eyes.

"Fine." answered Mark dejectedly.

"But I'd better still have all my Candy Corn, those are my favorites you know."

"Don't worry bro, you will."

answered Tara.

Then they continued walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had hit all the house's on the block, and were all carrying very heavy plastic pumpkins, filled with every kind of candy imaginable.

They were all on their way back to Kim's, where they were gonna divvy up the candy, and have a sleep over, and their parents would pick them up the next morning.

They had just turned the corner when a shadowy figure jumped out at them.

"Trick Or Treat Sqweeb." he said menacingly.

"I know that voice." stated Ron suspiciously.

"That's right Ronnie," agreed the figure.

Ron lit his flashlight, and pointed it at the figure.

It was a short green monster, which appeared to be made from muck and had webbed feet like a duck.

"It's your old pal Gill, with the two L's." replied the monster threateningly.

"Now don't move Possible," he uttered turning his attention to Kim,

"Or I'll mutate you into something even Ronnie wouldn't wanna be seen with."

Kim stepped back fearfully,

and Ron immediately grabbed her hand, and held it.

Andrea noticed that this monster was paying more attention to the grown ups, and none to the kids.

"_I've got a plan," _she whispered to her friends.

"_Running home?" _asked Mark.

"_No Mark,_

_Hana, I'll hit him high, you hit him low, and Mark, you tie him up with your Ferret line."_

"_But..."_ began Mark fearfully.

"_Just do it Mark!"_whispered Andrea urgently.

" _Lisa, Ben, help where you can."_

"_Right." _they both answered.

Andrea climbed up into a nearby tree. It was hard, but being a Possible, she did her best, and finally made it to one of the lower branches.

Meanwhile Hana hid behind a bush.

Ben and Lisa just watched, unsure what they should do.

"Now let's go dweebs." threatened Gill,

"And no funny stuff Possible, or it's mutation city."

They started moving past a tree, when Kim noticed a falling leaf, and then looked up to see Andrea, sitting on a tree limb preparing to pounce.

"No Andi!" shouted Kim.

Just then Andrea jumped out of the tree, shouting,

"Banzai!"

She landed on his back, and grabbed both his mucky arms.

A second later, Hana shot out of the Bushes, and grabbed his mucky ankles.

With the weight of Andrea on his back, and Hana on his legs, Gill soon fell over.

Mark was scared. Scared that he might miss and their plan would fail.

But he was even more scared that Andrea and Hana would get hurt,

So, as soon as Gill hit the ground, Mark shot out his Ferret line, and tied him up.

"Nice work you guys," said Kim approvingly.

"But you shouldn't have done that, you could have gotten hurt."

"But we didn't," replied Andrea defensively,

"because I'm a Possible, and..."

"And what if you had miscalculated, and landed on the pavement, instead of Gill here?"

Asked Kim beginning to tie up Gill.

"You could have hurt yourself, or even broken your neck.

Do you think I want to lose my sister?!" asked Kim turning to Andrea.

"And what about you Han?" asked Ron sternly.

"What if your timing was off, and you grabbed his ankles, before Andrea dropped?

Then Andrea would have dropped, broke her head open, and it would have been your fault!"

"And you Mark..." began Tara.

At this point, Mark was already bawling.

"I'm sorry big sis. I'll never do it again honest."

Kim had just finished hogtying Gill, and turned to Andrea.

"All right Kiddo, Promise me you won't try a stunt like that again until you've been properly trained.

Just because you look like me," said Kim playfully pulling Andrea's pony tailed wig,

"doesn't mean you can act like me. Got it?" she asked sweetly.

"Got it Kim ," replied Andrea,

"But someday..."

"Someday, after Ron and I train you, yes, but until then...No. Understand?"

"Yes Kim." replied Andrea.

"Good, now Ron, call the police, and have them pick up this garbage."

"I'm already on it K.P." he answered pulling out his cell phone.

Soon Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and yawned.

"Sorry little guy," apologized Ron.

"You missed all the action."

"Aww." moaned the little mole rat.

"Do not worry little friend," said Hana,

"I will share my candy with you."

Rufus smiled, and blew her a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, they were back at the Possible house.

Tara immediately washed the orange and black face paint off her face, and took off her costume,

as did everyone else.

Tara came back wearing a light blue shirt, Capri pants and shoes.

Ron wore his regular hockey jersey, and pants.

Kim wore her favorite t shirt, and comfortable jeans.

Kim, Ron, and Tara were gathered around the kitchen table, sorting through the candy's that Andrea, Hana, Mark, Lisa and Ben had collected,

while the kids sat in the living room under the watchful eyes of Rufus, watching "Young Frankenstein." on dvd.

The kids all wore their bed clothes.

Andrea wore a bright green top

with black bottoms.

(She knew the colors now, and for some reason, they were her favorites.)

While Hana wore a yellow shirt, with the same color bottom.

Mark wore a blue top, and a black bottom.

(Also, his favorite colors, although, unlike Andrea, he was still learning his colors.)

Lisa sat beside Mark, wearing a hot pink top, and soft pink bottoms.

On the other side of her sat Ben,

wearing an orange t shirt, and a dark blue bottom.

"I don't know Ron, isn't that kinda scary?" asked Kim, still sorting through Andrea's haul.

Soon they heard laughter from the living room.

"Do they sound scared Kim?" asked Ron.

"Besides Kim," continued Tara, tossing another mini candy bar back into Mark's pumpkin.

"Frankenstein isn't really a scary monster, just a misunderstood monster, right Ron?" she asked, knowing full well that Ron was the expert on movie monsters.

"Well," began Ron, tossing another candy into Hana's pumpkin,

"yes and no Tara, yes he was a misunderstood monster, but no his name wasn't Frankenstein, Dr. Frankenstein was his creator, but the monster never had a name.

Even in the book, they called him Frankenstein's monster."

"All right guys, let's finish up, so we can go watch the movie." uttered Kim.

They were soon done, and returned the pumpkins to their owners, with all their candy.

"Now one piece each," stated Kim,

"and then, as soon as the movies over, it's off to bed."

"Yes Kim." said all the kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon the movie was over.

"Great choice, Ron," exclaimed Kim,

"It wasn't too scary at all."

"Of course not K.P. , I know my monster movies, and this was perfect for little kids."

"All right guys, everyone brush your teeth, then it's off to bed.

Ron, you stay with the guys and make sure they brush and floss,

I'm going with the girls."

"Right on K.P., which bathroom do we..."

"Use the rents bathroom, just be sure to clean up."

"Got it." replied Ron herding the guys off to her parents bathroom, while the girls used the upstairs bathroom.

Soon everyone had brushed flossed, and changed into their bed clothes.

"Alright guys," began Kim, when they were all together again,

"Andrea, Lisa and Hana, you'll all sleep in Andrea's room.

Tara, you'll be with me in my room."

"Right Kim." agreed Tara.

"Ron, you, Ben and Mark will stay down here in your sleeping bags."

"Thanks K.P. ." replied Ron noticing that Kim had already set up their sleeping bags, and their pillows.

"Sure Ronnie," cooed Kim, sweetly.

"_Pleasant Dreams my love."_ whispered Kim, as she kissed Ron goodnight.

"_Only when I dream of you my darling."_ he replied.

Then Kim and Tara went up to her bedroom, while Andrea, Hana and Lisa went to Andrea's bedroom.

Meanwhile, Ron and the boy's

climbed into their sleeping bags,

and they all laid down.

A few minutes after the lights went out...

"TARA!" cried Mark.

Tara came running downstairs wearing a soft pink baby tee that she always slept in, and hot pink Jammie bottoms, she had thrown on before running downstairs.

She was closely followed by Kim, who wore one of Ron's old hockey jersey's he had given her, so she could feel he was close to her, and some light green Jammie bottoms.

"What is it Bro?" asked Tara hugging her little brother.

"Tara, you know how hard it is to sleep in a strange place.

I need my lullaby."

"But Mark," began Tara,

"Please?" he begged.

"Alright fine." she conceded.

She sat on the floor, and took him in her lap, and softly began to sing.

_Hushaby Mountain_

"_A Gentle breeze from Hushaby Mountain, _

_Softly blows o'er Lullaby bay._

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting..._

_Waiting to sail your worries away._

_It isn't far to Hushaby Mountain,_

_and your boat waits down by the key._

_The winds of night, so softly are sighing..._

_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._

_So close your eyes on Hushaby_

_Mountain, Wave goodbye to cares of the day..."_

She looked down, and Mark was already sleeping.

As she gently placed him in his sleeping bag, and covered him up,

she continued to sing softly,

"_And watch your boat, from Hushaby Mountain, sail far away, from Lullaby Bay."_

She whispered the last three words softly into his ear, as she kissed him goodnight.

"_You sing beautifully." _whispered Kim as they tiptoed back upstairs.

"_Thanks Kim."_ whispered Tara, as they quietly went back into her room.

"No really," continued Kim, after they had shut the door,

"you should audition for the talent show this year."

"You really think so?" asked Tara as she snuggled down into her own sleeping bag.

"Oh Yes." insisted Kim.

"Ask Ron, he'll agree."

"Alright," said Tara after thinking about it for a minute,

"I will."

"Great." replied Kim.

Then they both lied down and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next morning, Kim awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon.

"Mmm," she sighed as she sat up.

"One of the perks to having a boyfriend who can cook." she said as she got up from her bed, and chose her clothes for the day.

"Lucky You." replied Tara who was already dressed, and rolling up her sleeping bag.

Tara wore a red t shirt, and blue jeans.

"Yeah," sighed Kim,

"Lucky me." Kim decided to wear her pink heart t shirt, and a comfortable pair of jeans.

Kim and Tara walked downstairs stairs into the kitchen, to find that Ron had all the kids working together like a well oiled machine.

"Easy flipping with those Pancakes Mark, you flip em to high, and they'll stick to the roof."

"Right Ron." replied Mark,

"Sorry."

Ron noticed Kim and Tara.

"Good morning ladies," he said sweetly.

"Won't you please have a seat?"

"Ron?" asked a very perplexed Kim.

"Where are my mom and dad?"

"Already left for work K.P., your dad snagged the first batch of pancakes before going out the door, but your mom only took some coffee." explained Ron.

"That's my mom." agreed Kim, as she and Tara sat down.

As soon as they sat down, two plates were placed before them, with two pancakes, and two strips of bacon.

Closely followed by two steaming hot cups of coffee, two small glasses of Orange Juice, and two slices of toast already buttered.

"Wow," uttered Tara eying all the food.

"It's called the Stoppable special."

stated Ron proudly.

"Kim," said Tara sweetly, chewing on her bacon.

"are you sure you don't want to trade boyfriends?" she teased.

"Nope," replied Kim sweetly.

"You had your chance, and you went for Mankey, this ones all mine."

"Well," answered Tara pretending to pout.

"You'd better keep him happy, that's all I can say."

"Oh I plan too." she cooed lovingly into Ron's ear,

"I plan too."

Then they all sat down to breakfast.

"Kim," asked Ron softly,

"As they oldest Possible in the house, would you like to say grace?"

"Why thank you Ron, I would."

Everyone held hands as Kim began,

"Lord, we thank you for this food we are about to eat, and we ask you to bless and protect all of our friends and families. Amen."

Everyone repeated,

"Amen."

Then they all began eating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Tara and Kim helped Ron clean the kitchen, while the kids watched their morning cartoons.

Andrea wore a dark green top, and pants, while Hana wore a yellow t shirt, and jeans.

Meanwhile Lisa wore her favorite color,

A pink t shirt, with pink pants.

Mark, wore a light blue shirt, and blue jeans.

While Ben wore a dark blue shirt, and pants.

All the kids were enjoying

The Scamper and Bitey comedy hour.

"Well," began Tara when they were done,

"I guess Mark and I should be heading on home."

"Same here," replied Ron, grabbing his bag with his Zorpox costume, and Hana's Ninja costume, and their night clothes, while Tara did the same.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Ben jumped up and looked out the window.

"Come on Lisa, my dad's here, he's gonna drive us home."

All the kids ran to find their costumes from the night before, and their candy filled pumpkins, and sleeping bags.

As Lisa and Ben, ran out the door, they both said,

"Thanks Kim."

"your welcome guys." replied Kim, bending down and hugging them.

"Are we still on for tonight darling?" asked Kim, as both Ben and Lisa ran out the door.

Ron thought, frowning. Suddenly realizing that he and Kim were supposed to go to dinner and a romantic movie.

"Sorry, K.P., Gotta babysit Han, tonight."

Kim frowned, until Tara said cheerfully,

"Bring her over to my place, I'll be sitting my bro tonight anyway, one more child won't matter."

"Better take Andrea too then." replied Kim.

"Hey," answered Tara, happily,

"The more the merrier!"

"See you tonight Ronnie." cooed Kim as he and Hana went out the door.

"Count on it K.P." replied Ron, kissing her softly as he left.

Kim shut the door behind them as they all left.

She sighed lovingly, then noticed Andrea looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"_Kim and Ron, sitting in a tree,_

_K-i-s-s-i-n..."_

She never finished her little song, as Kim picked up a pillow, and began chasing her giggling little sister all around the house.

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Well that's my 2nd Halloween story for the year.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Please Read and Review.

Till next time,

God Bless.


End file.
